


Add some spice

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Cheating, Dominant Byakuya, F/M, M/M, More will be added, Pain Kink, Sneaking Around, Top Togami Byakuya, bottom makoto, submissive Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Kyoko and Makoto are in a happy relationship. This was more then enough for the two of them. They were almost always together. In fact, they were the power couple of the entire class.... but what if there was more going on than what everyone was seeing. This changes more events then you would think, and Monokuma would only thank them for it. How does Makoto and Byakuya hide their relatonship from everyone? How did it even start?[On Hold]
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, One-Sided Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Enter Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> (This story follows the events of DanaganRonpa:Trigger Happy Hovac, so many phrases and ideas are repeated from the game. There, of course, are many different events and different reasons for past events. I will try to have most of the chapters in Makoto's Pov just like the game/anime but I'm more used to 3rd POV. Also, try not to fuse when you notice direct lines from Danaganronpa, I won't use them that much, but I'm only trying to keep most things the same. SO.. without more explaining, let us begin the story! I'll try to update every Sunday, can't promise much. Puhuhuhu)

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area.  
It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.  
Hope's Peak Academy...  
It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege.  
They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life.  
With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work fore every year.  
It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.  
There are two things you need to attend this school...  
One, you have to already be attending high school.  
Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.  
No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way is if you're scouted by the school itself.  
And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students...  
...was me.

"Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi."

I really am just an average student. There was nothing special about me that could have truly gotten me into this school. I'm only here by pure luck. Maybe I have a few hobbies and simple things I like to do, but I'm not good enough to be considered an Ultimate student. I guess I really am luckier then most average people, I mean look at me! I'm in front of the least average school there is!

I got picked to come here from a lottery and I've been preparing for this day! I've studied all the Ultimate students that will be here. Compared to them, I'm practically nothing. Although, I'd feel even worse if I wasn't an ultimate at all, but I got picked to be the Ultimate Lucky Student.

I came early so that I wouldn't be late for the meeting, but maybe I came a bit too early. I couldn't help it. I was excited to see my girlfriend. Kyoko Kirigiri. I know, what would an average person be doing with an amazing girlfriend? Honestly, she never told me her Ultimate title. She always seemed as simple as me, so when I heard she would be coming to school as well, I was surprised but extremely happy. The two of us has been dating since middle school. We kept it a secret since Kyoko was such a secretive person, but I don't mind.

I walked into the school, looking around. I'm more then sure that I was too early now, because no one was here yet. I decided to go look around the school, but as I stepped deeper into the school, the room started spinning. Before I could realize what happened, I passed out. 

Darkness. That's all I saw as I came to. As I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a classroom and I was also alone. Looking up, I notice the time. 

"Aw man! I'm late!" 

I stood up, looking around the classroom first. There are metal plates on the window. There's a huge camera in the corner of room. It's odd, but I don't have time for that. I rushed to the main hall as fast as I could. Once I got there, I seen 14 other people there. Everyone was already there, everyone except me. This was everyone's first time meeting each other. "You're late." I didn't know who said it and I recognized the voice, but I apologized anyway. I explained why I was late and everyone agreed, they all had the same problem as me.

"Well, while we're waiting, why not get to know each other first? It'd be nice to learn everyone's name." So, I guess that's what I'm doing, meeting my new classmates now.

I go to everyone learning their ultimate tiles, learning their names. The somewhat usual things you'd learn while trying to introduce yourself. By the time I finish most of the class, I have only three people left. The three I had happened to know before I came to this school. Maybe I'm wrong about Sayaka, but she just happens to look familiar. I plan to talk to my girlfriend last. We already know each other so no point in me wasting the time she could be using to get to know everyone else. 

The talk I had with Sayaka wasn't all to interesting. I don't even think she remembers me at all. I move away to go talk to talk to the last person before my girlfriend and I froze at the sight. Right there in front of me, was Byakuya. It may seem odd, what history could we possibly have together. There isn't much of story honestly, since nothing much happened. Or maybe it's a big deal to others? Basically, Byakuya went to middle school with us. I always had his attention even though he was known for pushing people away. I always though it was because he wanted to be friends, but he wanted more then that. I wouldn't have even realized he was constantly flirting with me if it wasn't for Kyoko pointing it out to me. Thinking back to it, my title should be 'The ultimate oblivious person'. I probably wouldn't have even realized Kyoko liked me if she didn't flat out tell me.

"You should take a picture, I'm sure it'd last longer." I hadn't realized I was staring, so I could only quickly turn away. But that wasn't the right choice. He grabbed my face, turning me to face him and in that moment, I felt my knees tremble. "I didn't say look away. That's rude if someone is talking to you, wouldn't you agree...Naegi?" The way he said my name made me want to faint. I shouldn't feel this way but I guess I still can't be around him.

I don't know if I mentioned, but I actually used to have a crush on Byakuya and Kyoko at the same time. Kyoko got to me first, obvisously, but Byakuya always made me tremble in excitement. 

"S-sorry... I was just thinking about middle." He raised his brow, questioning without saying anything as he let out a hum. "Uh..um..N-No.. not in that way. I just was remembering how we used to go to the same school! Nothing else!" He finally let go of my face, looking around before turning to me. 

"So... You got into Hope's Peak Academy... and how did that happen?" 

It seemed like an insult. Maybe it wasn't, but with Byakuya, it was always hard to tell. I can understand why he would ask that so insult or not, he's got a point. "L-luck." I gulped. I was still shaking so I had to calm down. "I mean... I got picked by the school lottery to go as the ultimate lucky student." 

I started trembling again. Byakuya chose to walk closer. He's so close I can almost feel his body heat. He leaned down to my ear, almost as if he was telling a secret. "You are pretty lucky... I mean you have someone like me willing to risk everything for someone like you." It was so embarrassing. I quickly baked up, my face as red as a tomato. I couldn't even get a proper word out. He said it so seriously, you couldn't possibly mistake what he said for anything else! But I have a girlfriend. He can't just throw this at me. It's times like these where I wish I still had my middle school obliviousness. 

As fast as I could without tripping, I ran away without a second thought. I didn't go far, Just to Kyoko who was distracted by talking to the Celestia. Politely, I just stood next to her, rocking back and forth. I wish she would finish quicker, but I can't rush.

When she finished, she turned to me. "Makoto? Is there something wrong?" 

I debated. I could tell her what happened, but then she'd want to keep an eye on Byakuya the entire time. If I don't, I feel like I'd be siding with Byakuya in his nonexistent game. I know my choice, and while I know it’s wrong, I don’t want to worry her. I’m sure I can handle this on my own.

"N-no..." I looked over at Byakuya, now would be the time to tell her but... "Nothing. There's just... so many people. Not to mention, I really missed you." I gave her a soft smile to go along with my statement, and she didn't question what I said. "That's nice to hear, I'm really glad you made it."

Soon there was a sort of broadcast. A creepily happy voice trailed through the mic of the school. It must be the headmaster.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, Testing! Mic check, one two! This is a text of the school broadcast system! Am I on?  
Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!  
Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now!  
Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience.  
...That's all. I'll be waiting!"


	2. Welcome to Your New Life

After the announcement, everyone trailed out one after another. Byakuya was the first to leave. By the time the last person walked out, there were six other people left. They must have felt the same way I did about this. 

"I-i don't trust this..." Sayaka looked scared as she talked. She wasted no time saying anything. 

Junko was the next to speak up. "What's even going on in this school?"

Kyoko seemed to be thinking about something, but I couldn't pinpoint what she was possibly thinking about right now. Sakura had kept her cool the entire time, and had stayed quiet through most of it, until now. "We can't worry about this now. I can understand everyone's concern, but we should hear the headmaster out first before jumping to any conclusions." 

Everyone agreed, definitely Taka who had started complaining about us all being late to the first meeting. Once again, we all left one by one. I had looked around a bit more on my way, seeing if everything was the same. Earlier, someone had mentioned something about it possibly being a prank, but wouldn't the prank end by now if it was? I've never been in a lot of pranks, so I guess I wouldn't know to properly react to one, but I hope it really isn't a prank and just a misunderstanding. 

I make my way towards the gym, and everyone was already in the waiting area. The same six people were still in the gym's waiting area, still scared to go in. This time, Mondo was the first to talk. "This place is like a prison, no... even Juvie wasn't this bad. They have metal plates all over the school's windows."

Everyone nodded and Sayaka backed up what he said. "There's no one walking around either. I hear no noise anywhere nor do I see anyone."

"Yeah! Like, there's no one here, and we're trapped here, this is too weird."

Junko was practically pouting as she talked, but she had a point. Any normal person would think this is weird. Taka shook his head at our negative thoughts. "We can not doubt Hope's Peak just yet! While that is very weird, we have duties to complete as student!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except Mondo. He growled, and pounded his fist into his hand. "I'm gonna get some answers out of that headmaster of ours! I'll beat 'em out of him!" He ran off into the gym. Taka quickly ran off after him, scolding him on the way inside about running in school and how he should not beat up the headmaster. 

Sakura started walking to the door. "I guess we better get inside soon, don't wait too long." She went inside completely after she said those words, leaving me behind with three girls. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Junko.

They all were quiet, it was obvious that there was different things on their minds. I was going to talk to Kyoko, but once again, she seemed to be lost in thought. I wonder what she was talking about, but I could just ask her later. I look around the room we were in. It was covered in red items. There were red flags with the school symbol hung up over red carpet. On the left side of the room, there was a trophy case with different types of trophies.

After I looked around the room, I decided to finally walk in. I guess I just was paying attention to the details to distract myself from what I was supposed to do. I took a second to build up my courage. Each second seemed important and here I was wasting everyone's time. I went inside, seeing everyone standing and waiting for the headmaster. 

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!"

Out of nowhere, a black and white bear popped up behind a stand on the stage. Everyone was in shock for what they had seen. "Is that...a teddy bear?"

"I am not a teddy bear, I'm Monokuma and I'm the school's headmaster." The bear stated that proudly, with a smile on his face. Or maybe he couldn't do anything but smile. I t didn't matter anyway, what in the world were we all seeing right now! A talking teddy bear? There's no way that could be possible! I wasn't even nervous anymore, I was completely terrified.

Everyone must of felt the same way because there was a small commotion throughout the room. Everyone had different reactions and thoughts about this. A talking teddy bear shouldn't be possible and yet here it is. Right here in front of us proving us all wrong. Some came up with excuses to why the teddy bear could be talking, but that didn't explain the bear's anger wheneve someone called him a teddy bear. If it was just a programmed talking teddy bear, I wonder what type of program lets it feel emotions and anger whenever he gets called a teddy bear. It could even move for crying outloud!

The commotion about the talking bear seemed to calm down after a while. After he ordered us to stand at attention and bow. The only person who actually did it was Taka, who quickly bowed and replied to say good morning. Which was weird. Why would he even answer this sickly sweet teddy bear? 

But finally.. Monokuma started the ceremony. If he could do that, it had me thinking that maybe he was controlled by the headmaster which did make Monokuma the headmaster in a way.

"First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. You students represent the hope of the world, and to keep that hope pure, you all will be living here. You must follow the rules and the regulation of the school to keep the peace here. Oh... and did I mention that you will all be staying until you die?" Everyone stared in shock. I thought for a moment that just maybe I was hallucinating what he said and that it was just me that heard that. That was until Toko pointed out what he said, and I realized that it wasn't a joke or a hallucination, he actually meant it. Maybe he didn't? "Don't worry, you'll have everything you need and you'll never have to worry about anything going wrong with them."

Everyone spoke up against his words. No one was exactly happy with his arrangements.

"Having what we need is the least of our worries right now!"

"Yeah. what the hell? You're saying we all have to live here for the rest of our lives?"

"You've got to be messing with us, right? There's no way anyone would want to stay here for the rest of their life!"

"Why would anyone even want to stay here."

"I did not agree to this!" 

Monokuma's anger grew as he heard the complaints. "I am not a liar! All outside connections are cut off! You'll never have to worry about that dirty world outside again." Cut off from the outside world. That must what the metal plates are for. I'm sure there are other precautions as well. "No one will be able to come in or leave out. Scream out for whoever you won't. You'll be forced to stay here forever and live out all of your days carefree without any worries....Although... there is one way you could get out if you really wanna get out so bad..."

His voice had gotten even more sickly sweeter, if that's even possible, towards the end of his sentence. I'm sure I'm the only one that really noticed since everyone seemed intent on finding out what we had to do to get out of this school. There was tension in the air as we waited eagerly for his words. He let out a giggle that seemed to ring through the air before he finally started talking. 

"As headmaster... I made a sort of clause for anyone who want to leave. I call it...the Graduation Clause." He giggled again and looked over all of us. "You see, all you have to do is disrupt the peace we have here, and the person who disrupted will be aloud to leave and no one else.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you came for Kyoko and Makoto or Byakuya and Makoto, but I'm the person who likes to have chapters of the main information before starting the main story so I'm sorry to those who still are waiting for a full Byakuya and Makoto moment or Kyoko and Makoto drama. I promise you'll get exactly what you want as soon as the main story starts, which is right after they leave the gym.


End file.
